Significant energy losses in motor and engine operation are caused by metal to metal contact under normal or heavy loads, even when the metal surfaces are lubricated. Energy losses due to the metal to metal friction may be reduced by blending a friction modifier in the commonly used lubricants whereby fuel consumption by engines and motors may also be reduced.
Various organic amines are known for use in lubricants as dispersing, anti-friction, anti-wear, anti-rust and corrosion inhibiting additives. For example, the Horodysky et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,113, 4,537,694 and 4,549,975 disclose alkyl amines and alkyl diamines which are useful as friction reducing additives in lubricating oils. The Karn U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,945 and the Coupland et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,473 disclose diamine compounds also including molybdenum atoms, which compounds are also useful as anti-friction and anti-wear additives for lubricating oils. Additionally, the Chao et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,461 discloses hydrocracked lubricating oils which are stabilized against deterioration caused by light by the inclusion of substantially aliphatic diamine compounds. The DeVries et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,844 discloses the use of solid particle stabilizers such as long chain polyamines to improve the lubricating properties of oils. Canadian Pat. No. 1,025,594 discloses polyhydrocarbon compounds including a terminal alkenyl diamine group for use as a dispersant in oil and fuel compositions.
Additionally, the Coupland et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,045 discloses lubricating oils including a dimeramine derived from a dicarboxylic acid containing at least 12 carbon atoms, which oils exhibit anti-friction and fuel economy properties. The use of polypropylene or polyisobutylene substituted polyamines as detergents or dispersants in fuels and lubricating oils is disclosed in the Honnen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,576 while the use of mono- or polyamines containing at least 12 carbon atoms as lubricants for non-ferrous metals is disclosed in the Latos U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,212. The use of a salt of an aromatic carboxylic acid and di-(n-octadecyl)amine as a pour point depressant in hydrocarbon oils is disclosed in the Gaydasch U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,481.
The use of polyamines including an unsaturated higher fatty acid derived group as corrosion inhibitors for metal surfaces is disclosed in the McCaleb et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,782 while the Gipson U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,873 discloses the use of hydroxyamines as corrosion inhibitors for metals.
Organic diamine compounds are also known for other uses. For example, the Scudi et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,986 discloses the use of N,N,N',N'-alkyl substituted ethylene diamines as antiviral agents while the Szabo et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,833 discloses the use of alkyl substituted alkylene diamines as bronchodilator and antihistaminic agents. The Ambelang U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,861 discloses the use of phenylene diamines as inhibiting agents in rubber compounds and the Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,627 discloses the use of alkylene diamines to form alkali metal salts for use in isomerization reactions. The Japanese reference No. 49-34519 discloses the use of hydroxydiamines in asphalt compositions and the McDonald U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,271 discloses the use of hydroxyamines as growth promoters. Additionally, the Abend U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,201 discloses cationic emulsifiers comprising beta-hydroxy substituted amine compounds.
Thus, various amine compounds are known for improving properties of lubricating oils and compositions and for many other uses.